Marana lark Book Five: The Mystery Box
by pirateprincezz10113
Summary: Marana’s voice is captured and held in a music box. Only Jack can get it back to its rightful owner…
1. Introduction: News

_**The Mystery Box (Marana Lark Book Five)**_

Marana's voice is captured and held in a music box. Only Jack can get it back to its rightful owner…

**Introduction: News**

Marana Lark stepped out onto the beach. She was followed by her husband, Jack Sparrow. Ever since they had bought a house on the peaceful coast of Jamaica (on the side opposite to Port Royal), they had had unlimited peace and happiness.

Jack wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her to him. She was in a cream-colored lacy nightgown that had baggy peasant sleeves. Jack wore his usual attire. Marana stepped down to the water and waded in. She pulled up the hem of her nightgown as the water lapped up against her knees. Jack came up behind her and coiled his arms around her waist. She whispered,

"Jack, I would give anything in the world to make sure that we can stay here forever, and raise our children well."

They had two children: Grace Anne Julienna Sparrow and Desiree Marie Caroline Sparrow. Grace Anne was twelve years old, and Desiree was fourteen. Both girls possessed the same beauty and radiance of their mother, but the strength and ambition of their father. Grace had her mother's long, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Desiree had ebony black hair and impossibly dark brown eyes.

Marana sank to her knees in the rushing water. Jack knelt beside her. He brought his face close to hers. "Marana, how I wish that could happen." He leaned down and gave her a strong kiss. She wove her fingers through his beaded hair. The water rushed over both of them, until they were completely drenched. Jack pulled back and stood up.

"Marana, my love, may I have this dance?" She accepted his hand and let herself be whisked up into Jack's arms. They waltzed around the beach. They spun and twirled until marana collapsed, out of breath.

"Jack, I didn't know you could dance so well! You're amazing!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his face. He held her close to him as he whispered back,

"I love you, Marana." She buried her wet face in his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jacky." She let go of him and stood up. She pulled him up and then took off towards the house. Jack chased her and eventually tackled her in the sand. He pinned her to the ground. They were laughing. Marana gazed lovingly into his eyes. She stroked his face. She propped herself up using her elbows and kissed him. He sat up and helped her stand.

Together, they walked into their little house. Desiree met then at the door and handed a towel to each of her parents. Her little sister came up behind her, giggling. Marana gave each of her daughters a kiss on their forehead. "Girls, you really should get to bed now. It's almost ten-o'-clock." Desiree gave her mother a hug and hurried to the room she shared with Grace. Once both girls were gone, Marana took her husband's hand and pulled him into their room. She sat down on the bed and suddenly shot him a huge smile. He stood cautiously in the doorway.

"Marana..."

"Jack…" She clutched her stomach almost happily. "I'm pregnant." He grinned widely and sat next to her. He clasped her hands and kissed her face numerous times. Marana gently pushed him back. "Jack…I've never seen you this happy before."

He smiled even wider. "Marana…remember when you and I stayed in Beckett and Celeise's house after we escaped from prison? You and I agreed on three children…and this is your third child!" He hugged her as tight as he could. She just laughed at her crazy husband and let herself be hugged and kissed. She lay back in his arms and fell asleep.


	2. Desiree's Dream

**Desiree's Dream**

_I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted this to be separate from everything else._

Marana woke to the sound of her daughter crying. She could hear loud sobs coming from the bedroom down the hall. She and Jack both sat up in bed. She slipped out from under the covers and tied her robe over her growing belly. She ran down the hall to her daughters' room and eased the door open.

"Desiree!" She saw her daughter lying on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing. Marana knelt next to her and hugged her to her thin body. Grace sat upright on her bed, with a look of fear etched across her face. Marana whispered to her daughter,

"What's wrong, ma fille?" ['Ma fille' means 'my daughter' in French.

Desiree let out another loud sob and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I was sitting in bed…reading a book...and then my head started throbbing…and…and…I could see _his _face etched in my brain."

"Who, ma fille? Who was it?"

"D-d-d-d-Davy Jones!" Desiree shrieked. Her face went pale. "He…he said…that you and Dad and Grace and I would have to leave our little bay…Mom…he told me that you were cursed…he would steal your voice…and lock it in a box…and we would have to go to the Locker and find the key to open the box…or you would never get your voice back. Oh, Mom, it was so scary! I could feel his words all throughout my body. It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me!" She succumbed to more sobs. Grace slipped down from the bed and hugged her sister. Jack stood at the doorway of the room.

"Desiree, what's wrong?" he joined the circle around his daughter. They all hugged Desiree. For a while, they were all silent. Then she stopped crying and choked out another sentence,

"Mom…Dad…he said something else," Jack looked at his wife in confusion, but she just looked at her daughter. Desiree continued, "He said we would have to gather every living relative of the Lark and Sparrow families and go down to the Locker, and trade for the key. One of us would sacrifice our soul, and he would give us the key to the box."

Marana began to think of every living relative of her family: her sisters (Grace and Sasha), her cousins (Carina, Marilyn, Matthew, Paul, and Victoria), her daughters, and herself. She would definitely have a hard time getting them together. She turned to Grace. "Grace, could you watch out for her? Your father and I need to go back to bed." She held Desiree's face so their eyes met.

"You're a strong woman, Desiree Marie Caroline Sparrow. I know that we can trust in you to be brave. Don't let this dream get to you. We are perfectly safe as of now. Now, you should get back to bed." She and jack stood up and walked silently from the room and back to their room. As they got in bed, Marana whispered to Jack,

"Jacky, do you think that could really happen?"

"I don't know, my darling." he replied sadly. They exchanged worried kisses and curled their arms around each other, falling asleep after a while.


	3. She Lost Her Voice

**She Lost Her Voice**

Marana and Jack woke up at the same moment the next morning. They had weird feelings coming from deep within their hearts. Marana quickly got out of bed and went down the hall to Desiree's room.

"Desiree? Are you alright?"

Grace groggily sat up in bed and muttered, "Ray-Ray's fine, Mom. She slept like a baby." Grace collapsed back onto her pillows and fell asleep. Marana looked over at her oldest daughter, who was happily asleep, and then left the room. She walked back to her room and noticed Jack getting dressed. She slowly removed her nightgown and tugged on a pale white bodice. She pulled a corset out of her dresser. She slipped the loops over her shoulders and held it in the back. Jack came up behind her and tied the laces.

"Marana," he began cautiously, "Was Desiree alright?" She nodded happily. He finished tying the laces and kissed her right by her ear. She giggled and pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail it was in. Jack combed it out and tied it into a loose braid. She stretched a white dress embroidered with little flowers over her hips and slipped her arms through the sleeves. The couple left the room and went down to the front porch. Both girls, wearing golden sundresses, jumped up from the little porch swing and hugged their parents. Desiree seemed to have completely forgotten what had happened the previous night. Then they both ran down to the beach and waded into the water. Marana and her husband sat down on the swing.

"Marana…I still think back to the days when you were still a scheming young pirate who I believed I had no chance with. And just look at you now!" He kissed the side of her head. They leaned against each other and looked out at the sunrise. Marana thought that, with the girls playing, she and jack sitting on the swing, and the sun rising over their little beach house, her life was perfect. She closed her eyes for a brief minute. Jack's arm rested on her shoulder. She clasped his free hand and brought it to her lips. Her eyes fell over the rings on his hand. He never took them off. She traced over each of them with her finger, until she came to the most special one: Jack's wedding ring. It was solid gold, and it had an engraving of a long, delicate vine running around it. She looked down at her engagement ring – a big diamond surrounded by small sapphires – and her wedding ring – the same as Jack's, only smaller – and smiled. Jack noticed her smile.

"What are you smiling at, love?"

Her smile grew. "My rings," she replied seductively.

"Ah…the ones that show that you are married to me, and therefore at my mercy and commanded to obey me."

"Well…I wouldn't view our marriage like that. I think of it more as a way for two lovers to ensure that they can be together forever." He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm just kidding, love. I don't think of our marriage that way." She couldn't stop smiling. She closed her big brown eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. Then she noticed something in the distance: the water was sort of bubbling. She had seen this before. She didn't like it.

The _Flying Dutchman _burst through the surface. The girls and Marana stared out at it. Suddenly, Marana screamed out,

"Girls, get over here, now!" Her daughters ran over to her. She shooed them away. "Get inside, and don't come out until I say so! Your dad and I will take care of this." Grace burst into tears and hugged her father. He kissed the top of her head and nudged her away. Marana told Jack, "Stay out here. I'll be right back!" She ran inside, grabbed hers and Jack's swords, and ran back outside. She tossed Jack his sword and tied hers around her waist, along with one of her pistols. She threw her braid over her shoulders and put a determined look on her face. She and Jack advanced down to the beach and watched as the crew of the _Dutchman _rose out of the water and walked up in front of them.

"What business so you have here?" she said sternly.

One of them growled, "Our master has unsettled business to deal with you." She gasped when Davy Jones materialized in front of her.

"We meet again, Sparrow. I think you might know what I'm here for." he snarled.

Marana kept her head high. "And what might that be?" She thought about Desiree's dream. Jones held up a small black box. It was inlaid with gold and silver in fancy curlicues. He opened the box, and suddenly, Marana felt her mouth burst open. Something was being sucked out of it and trapped in the box. Jack burst out,

"What are you doing to her?" He drew his sword, but then two crew members grabbed him and held him still. Her eyes were screwed shut. The substance coming out of her mouth was a deep purple. Eventually, it stopped flowing, and her mouth closed. The box closed. Jack was released. He hugged Marana to him. "Are you alright?" That's where everything went wrong. Marana opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds came out. She tried to scream, but had no success in doing so. Jack screamed at Jones,

"What did you do to her?!" Jones laughed evilly.

"She has no voice. It's locked away. And there's only one way to get it back."

"How's that?" Jack asked nervously, still clutching his wife as tight as possible.

"You and her and every living relative of the two of you must journey to the land of the dead and find the key to box."

He said no more. He and the crew disappeared. Jack hugged his wife even tighter. "Really, I don't understand why he does such terrible things to you, my darling." Marana could hear his words, but she couldn't say anything. She burst into tears. Jack swooped her up into his arms. He walked slowly back up to the porch. Desiree and Grace both ran out.

"Mom! Dad, what happened to her?" Desiree almost shrieked. She pointed a threatening finger at her father. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

Jack looked shocked and insulted. "Desiree, I would never even dream of doing anything bad to your mother. Help me get her inside and I'll explain everything." Together, he and the girls carried Marana into her bedroom. Once she was comfortable, Jack took his daughters' hands.

"She has lost her voice." he said grimly.

"That's not so bad. She's probably just sick." said Grace.

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no it's much worse than that. You see, her voice was sucked out of her and trapped in a box."

The girls were both in tears. "Is there any way to get it back?" asked Desiree.

"Yes, there is. We will have to go and gather every single one of your remaining relatives. We will have to travel to Davy Jones' Locker and find the key to open the box." Grace gasped.

"Davy Jones' Locker…that's where all the people who die at sea go, right?"

Jack nodded. "But we won't be dead. There's a way to travel there without dying. I've never done it before, but I know someone who has. I can find him, and he can lead us there."

Desiree looked at her mother, who was staring out the window. She took her sister's hand. Jack smiled at them.

"You girls are going to have to be brave to accomplish this. Can you do that for your mother…and for me?"

Desiree nodded, followed by Grace. Jack kissed both of them on the forehead. They each took one of their mother's hands. They bowed their heads. Jack sat next to his wife on the bed. With watery eyes, he hugged her to his shaking body. He whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, my love. We'll find a way out of this."


	4. Return to Port Royal

**Return to Port Royal**

The Sparrow family was getting ready to sail off. They had prepared the _Black Pearl _with everything they would need to live through at least nine months at sea.

As Marana was loading a crate of food down into the cargo hold, Jack came up to her. He said sadly, "Marana, I know you can hear me, even though you can't speak. I love you, and even though I can't hear your words come from your lips, I can hear them in my heart. I will not let you down. I will fight to the death to make you happy again." He pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her worriedly. Some of the tears coming from his eyes dripped down onto her face. She wiped them away with her finger and went back to loading supplies.

When she went back on deck, she saw her daughters loading their trunks of clothes onto the ship. She heard a voice behind her.

"I'm sorry you're in this poor state, miss." It was Gibbs. She gave him a sad smile. He continued, "Ever since I met Jack, I was loyal to him. And since you're his wife now, I'm loyal to you as well. I will do anything to protect you, and your daughters." He turned and walked away. Marana grabbed another crate from the docks and carried it to the cargo hold.

After about four hours, Marana's back was sore, and her arms were tired, but they were ready to sail off. She leaned on the rail and watched as the crew pulled up the anchor and the sails filled with air. She looked out at the little house, with tears in her eyes, and cried a little bit. She would miss dancing on the beach with Jack, playing with her daughters, and watching the sunset. She would miss having a peaceful life.

Jack walked up behind her and coiled his arms around her waist. He ignored her hair blowing in his face. She had taken her braid out. He kissed the side of her forehead, muttering,

"We'll make a stop in Port Royal."

She thought of her brother, and her two surviving sisters, Sasha and Grace, her twin sister. Both were married. Her other two sisters, Julie and Caroline, were dead. Her mother had died of tuberculosis a year ago, and she knew nothing of where her cousins were. She guessed that she would have to figure out when she saw Grace and Sasha again.

When she went to bed that night, she couldn't get the sound of her voice out her head. She could see herself reciting a beautiful poem for her mother when she was twelve, yelling at her brother when she was thirteen, fighting with her sisters when she was fourteen, arguing with her friend Elizabeth Swann when she was fifteen, yelling at her mother when she was sixteen, and telling Jack that she loved him when she was seventeen. She was now thirty-five, and she used to love dreaming about her old life, when she was a carefree young girl. Now, thinking about that made her sick, because those were the days when she still had her voice. She couldn't get used to not talking. She was always such a chatterbox. She would drive Jack crazy whenever she talked too much.

She got into bed with Jack, with a sick feeling in her heart. He whispered something to her, "I hope you and the baby will be alright for the voyage."

Marana shot up. The baby! It would surely be born by the time they reached the Locker. She started crying. She knew she couldn't handle childbirth again, especially one on a ship, where she had no doctor. With both Desiree and Grace had been born, she had had a doctor. She couldn't stand the thought of arriving in the Locker, either pregnant, or with a new baby. She fell back into Jack's arms and fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, they were docked in a familiar place. She got out of bed, got dressed, and went out on deck. Sure enough, they had arrived in Port Royal. She and Jack linked arms and walked down the gangplank that had been stretched out to the dock with their daughters. She remembered where her sisters lived. She decided to find Sasha first.

- - - - - - -

"On, my God, Marana, it's you!" Sasha Larson screamed as she hugged her little sister. When she let go, she shook Jack's hand and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Two men appeared behind her: her husband, Andrew; and her son, Jordan. Marana hugged each of them. Sasha looked expectantly at her, as if expecting her to say something.

Jack took a deep breath and explained everything to them. When he was done, Sasha took both Grace and Desiree into her arms and hugged them. "Oh, Marana, that's terrible!"

Marana stood her ground and kept still as her sister hugged her again. Jack pulled Sasha off and said sternly, "If we are to attempt the voyage before she gives birth, we have to find your last sister and leave soon. We have to bring the husbands and the children, too."

Once Sasha and her husband and son had been told the plan to meet at the docks, ready to leave at seven pm, Jack and Marana, along with their daughters, went to find Grace.

Along the way, as they walked down the dusty roads, Jack held his wife's hand. "Marana, this is already working." She smiled happily. They soon arrived at her sister's house. When Grace opened the door and saw them there, she welcomed them in an explosion of hugs and kisses. However, like Sasha, after she heard the terrible news, she hugged her two nieces and burst out in apologies and sympathy. Jack told them the same thing he had told Sasha: to come to the docks, ready to leave at seven, and to bring their daughter, Marie, along with them.

However, late that afternoon, Marana and Sasha paid a visit to their cousin, Evelyn, while Jack concentrated on getting the _Pearl _ready for the upcoming voyage.

When the door opened, both women were greeted by a young woman with ebony hair and coal-black eyes. Evelyn Lark's stare pierced right through them. She led the girls into her sitting room without as much as a hello. When they were all seated, Evelyn asked, politely but with an accusing tone, "What do you need of me?" her classy British accent slashed through the stillness in the air. Marana clasped Sasha's hand. Sasha drew in a breath of air and spoke,

"Evelyn, we have come because we need your help."

Evelyn smirked. "Oh, so now it's the little goody-goodys that need my help."

Sasha interjected, "Evelyn, I don't want any of your attitudes right now. A very important part of Marana's life relies on you."

"And what might that be?" Evelyn played with a little strand of her hair and stared into space, as if they were two flies.

"Her voice." This got Evelyn to look up.

"What's wrong with her voice?" she asked.

Sasha didn't let go of her sister's hand. "Her voice has been stolen and locked away in a box, and in order to retrieve it, every living member of the Lark and Sparrow families must make a journey to the land of the dead and find the key to the box."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, which made her black eyeliner even more visible. She smoothed out her gray dress and said coolly, "No."

"No what?" Sasha was confused.

"No, I will not help Marana."

Sasha straightened up. "And why not?"

Evelyn looked as if she might cry. "Marana has been nothing but an insult to my life!"

Marana wanted to lash out, but Sasha held her back. She said calmly, "What do you mean by that?"

Evelyn's expression didn't change. "When I was a little girl, Marana was about fifteen, and I was about six, and she said something to me that could never be removed from its stoned place in my heart."

Sasha had to really restrain Marana this time. "What did she say, Evelyn?"

"She said…that I was-" she was cut off right then and there. She straightened up. "I do not care to share the details of my personal life with two selfish cousins who care nothing for my happiness and welfare."

Sasha took Marana's hand as her sister calmed down. "Very well, Evelyn…we didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave us with no alternative." At the same moment, she and Marana pulled out the pistols that they had in the pockets of their dresses. Evelyn burst into tears when they were cocked and pointed at her head.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she sobbed. Sasha pulled her arm back and knelt down on the floor, where Evelyn had fallen.

"Evelyn…" she hugged the trembling girl to her. "We really didn't mean to do that. We were just so preoccupied with the thought of Marana possibly losing her voice forever. I'm sorry, and I'm sure Marana is, too." Evelyn raised her tear-stained face and gave a tiny smile.

"Alright, I'll help Marana." They stood up and hugged gently.

After a long exchange of hugs and kisses between them, Marana took Sasha's hand and pulled her towards the window. When Sasha looked puzzled, Marana pointed out the window. Sasha gasped. The sun was setting.

"Oh, my Lord, we forgot Jack!" She grabbed the hands of her sister and her cousin and they flew out the door. They sprinted down to the docks. Marana pulled away from them when she saw Jack standing on the gangplank of the _Pearl_. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and held her to him as tight as he could. She pulled back, but he just hugged her even tighter. She finally managed to struggle out of his embrace. He stared her down.

"God Almighty, Marana, I thought something had happened to you! I was so worried! _Please _don't ever worry me like that again!" He pulled her to him again and buried his face in her neck. She didn't try to pull away this time. She just stood their and felt Jack's arms around her. Her arms remained glued at her sides. They reached up and wrapped around his shoulders.

"Mother, Mother, you're back!" Desiree, Grace, and Marana's sister Grace came running off of the ship. (From now on, Marana's daughter will be referred to as Grace Anne, and Marana's sister will be referred to as Grace). She was pulled from Jack and enveloped in three pairs of arms. The little reunion was interrupted by Evelyn's whine.

"I didn't know we were leaving!"

Jack glanced quickly at her while Sasha replied hastily, "Yes, we are leaving, but we have plenty of clothes and food to take you with us. Just get on the ship and stop whining."

Evelyn reluctantly joined the rest as they boarded the _Pearl_. Marana leaned on the rail as she watched Port Royal sink into the distance. Her hair blew around the back of her head. She barely noticed when Jack came up behind her and coiled his arms around her waist. She tilted her head downward as her hair blew into Jack's face. He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. She looked up into his eyes. He smiled handsomely.

"Marana, I know we've been married for, what, sixteen years now, but I swear, we still act like a couple of love-crazed teenagers sometimes." She laughed at this. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't hear her laugh, since it was trapped in the box, along with her voice. Jack frowned. She looked confused. He leaned down so their foreheads met and whispered, "It's the saddest thing in the world that I can't hear you laugh or talk until we find that bloody key." He stepped back a little and took both of her hands. "But I can still gaze into your lovely eyes and know how much I am in love with you." He pulled her to him and held her in his arms as the moon rose over them.


	5. Off to England

**Off to England**

"You know, Marana, the day I met you, I knew you would be as strong as you are now."

Marana looked up at Jack from where she sat on their bed. He was sitting at his desk, randomly twirling a sextant around in his hand. He put it down and stood up. "Marana, we should go down to the galley and get something to eat."

She just turned her head and stared longingly out at the ocean. Jack sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered, "If you want to stay as strong as the wonderful girl I know, then you'll have to eat." She ignored him as a tear dripped down her face and landed on Jack's hand.

"Marana, whatever is the matter?" When she looked at him with her tear-flooded eyes, he gulped, "I'm sorry, but I forgot. Just put your mind away from whatever is bothering you." He rubbed her back as she sobbed in his arms. He took her hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Marana Sparrow, if this will help, you are honestly the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you are very strong, and I would be lost without the comfort of your sweet face. The way you kiss me just melts my heart. I couldn't even imagine a life without you. And…I am praying for a third safe birth for you." She immediately kissed him and stood up. She walked over to his desk, grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. She scribbled something on the paper and handed it to Jack.

He took it and read aloud very softly,

_Jack, the words 'I love you' do not even begin to describe my feelings for you. While it is true that I love you, I am also deeply connected to you. I could not live without you, or even imagine it. Your soothing words and strong arms are helping me through the hardest time of my life, and I don't know how to thank you. Forever, until the end of the Earth, my heart and soul are pledged to you, Jack Sparrow, my one and only love and sweetheart. _

Jack's words broke at the last sentence. His eyes were swimming with tears. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap, enveloping her mouth in a strong kiss. Her hands held his face to hers. They kissed for a long time. When they finally broke apart, Jack folded the paper into a tiny square and tucked it under his bandana. Marana giggled a little, wiped away her tears and Jack's, and kissed his cheek. She stood up, still smiling, and walked over to her trunk of clothes. She rifled through the dresses and blouses, until she unearthed an unfamiliar black dress. She turned to Jack.

He smiled. "I put it there last night. I want you to wear it."

She laughed and tugged the dress on over her bodice. It was a long-skirted black silk dress, with red ribbon trim, a gold sash, and delicate red embroidery. As she struggled to tie it in the back, she felt Jack's warm hands take the laces from her hand. "Let me help you with that, darling." He tied them tightly, but not too tightly, and stepped back. Then he frowned and shook his head. "There's something missing." He pulled her hair from the messy ponytail it was in. He combed it out and let the wavy locks rest against her elbows. She turned and threw herself against him. He staggered back but caught himself. She kissed his face. He gently pushed her back with a grin on her face. "You're messing up your hair, love." She laughed and stepped back, smoothing out her hair. He offered his arm to her, and they walked out on deck.

Marana was greeted by gentle sunshine. Desiree and Grace Anne stood at the helm, where Gibbs was teaching them to steer. Evelyn and Grace were sitting in the rigging and gossiping. And Sasha was staring out at the sea from the stern. Marana walked up to the wheel and gently pushed her daughter's hands off of it. She unhooked Jack's compass from his belt and opened it. It pointed somewhere off to the north-east. Looking satisfied, she tied the compass to the sash of her dress. She took the wheel and turned it sharply. The girls had to steady themselves from the sudden movement, and Jack grabbed her by her waist.

"Where are we going, love?" he asked. Marana glared at him. He patted her shoulder and walked down to his cabin. Desiree and Grace Anne went to talk to Grace and Evelyn, and Gibbs went to tighten a rope in the rigging, so Marana was left alone at the helm.

She stood there for nearly two hours, thinking. She thought about Jack, Desiree, Grace, Grace Anne, Evelyn, Sasha, Julie, Caroline, her mother Lucy, her friend Celeise, Lord Beckett, her friends, and her other relatives. She knew where they were going. They were going to retrieve the rest of her remaining family, who hadn't managed to move to Port Royal. They were going to England. As far as she knew, they were all living in London.

For a while, she just stared out at the ocean, frequently looking at the compass and making slight adjustments in the ship's direction. She liked the peace and quiet. Except for the occasional shout from the crew or a burst of laughter from the various conversations her sisters and cousin were having, and the gentle rhythm of the waves, it was silent. She felt as if she could stay like that forever: standing at the helm of the _Black Pearl_, the wind blowing her hair around her head, her family interacting well, and her spirit high. The only thing wrong was that she had no voice. She sighed heavily and returned her focus to the task at hand.

She saw Jack walking out towards her. He asked, "Marana, would you like me to relieve you of that post for a while so you can rest?" At that moment, Marana dashed to the rail of the ship. She vomited into the lapping waves, trying desperately to keep her hair out of her face. Jack pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back gently until she lifted her head. He immediately ran to the galley and brought her a glass of water. She took it gratefully. He watched her intently. He knew her morning sickness all too well, having to deal with it for two of her three pregnancies. He took a few cautious steps towards her and took her shoulders. "This is one of the first of many signs that show that you're carrying my third child, Marana." She smiled.

"But for now…" he kissed her forehead. "We're off to England."


	6. England

**England**

Days went by. Day after day after day after day went by without a word from Marana's lips. She cried almost daily, immensely sad over the loss of her voice. Jack was unable to hear her laugh, speak, cry, or shout. Every time he looked at her, she had no smile for him, only a piercing stare. Her face held no emotion, but her eyes held incredible fear.

This went on for weeks. Marana woke up upon their arrival in England with a tiny flicker of a smile on her face. When Jack saw her getting dressed, he brightened up a little. He walked up to his wife, who was tying the sash for her dress, and coiled his arms around her waist from behind. She tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulders. He rested one hand where his child was growing. Suddenly, he jerked it back. Marana stared at him, wide-eyed with fear. He smiled brightly.

"I felt our child kick, love."

Marana gasped happily and jumped into his arms. Jack spun her around a few times and set her down. He leaned down to kiss her, but she held a finger to his lips. She brought her other and down to her womb, and after a minute, she felt a tiny little kick. Overwhelmed with excitement, she kissed Jack on his cheek and hugged him as tight as she could. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her dark hair. He ran his fingers through the chocolate brown locks and breathed deeply. For a while, all he wanted to do was hold Marana right where she was and never let her go. Then there was a knock on the door. Jack quickly let go of her and went to open it. Evelyn stood there, in her gray dress with her hair pinned up, and stared at him.

"We've arrived, Captain Sparrow. Marana, Desiree, and I are going ashore."

Marana walked up to her and clasped her hand. They walked out on deck and were greeted by the crisp sunshine. She walked up to the rail and gazed out at her former home, the town in which she was born. If she strained her gaze, she could see her old house, which stood on a rocky cliff. Evelyn patted her shoulder.

"It's about time we started the search."

Marana grabbed Desiree's hand, and the trio walked down the gangplank. She turned and waved at Jack, and then set her mind to finding the rest of her family. Evelyn pulled a sheet of parchment from her pocket and spoke,

"Okay, we've got six people left to find, and four addresses. We should start on Pine Street, where Marilyn and Carina live." She folded the paper and put it back in her pocket.

The trio took a side road and ventured through the crowded streets of London. They walked past markets, houses, and many, many people. Marana felt at home. After all, she had lived there for fifteen years. She hadn't moved to Port Royal until she was sixteen.

Eventually, when they were all tired and sweaty, they reached their first destination. They stood in front of a large stone-and-brick house, where Marana's cousins, Marilyn and Carina, lived. They walked up the pathway that led up to the front porch. Evelyn knocked sharply on the door.

When the door opened, they were greeted by two beautiful young women. Marana gasped. Marilyn and Carina Lark were utterly shocked.

"Marana…Evelyn?" Marilyn stepped down onto the stone porch. When Marana nodded, she hugged her two cousins. After giving both of them a little kiss on the cheek, she gestured at Desiree. "And who's this?"

Evelyn made quick eye contact before responding, "This is Marana's daughter, Desiree. She married Jack Sparrow."

"She married a pirate?" Carina gasped. Both she and Marilyn had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were twins. "Why did she marry him?"

Evelyn sighed. Marana glared hard at Carina.

"She married him because she loves him. They have two daughters, the other of which is on Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_. It's docked in the harbor. There is a very important task that she needs your help with." Then she went on to explain how Marana had lost her voice. Just like Sasha and Grace, both Marilyn and Carina hugged Marana and burst out in apologies.

Evelyn looked serious. "We're going off to find Matthew, Paul, and Victoria, and I suggest that, if you two hope to make the voyage, you meet us at the docks at no later than ten am tomorrow ready to leave." And with that, she and Marana and Desiree left.

They turned off of Pine Street and took another side road. They traveled down a cramped alleyway towards Ivy Avenue, where Victoria lived with her husband. For a while as they walked, they were in utter silence.

"Mother, I just want you to know that, even though you can't speak, I still admire you for being a truly strong and beautiful woman. I will always think of you and Father as my protectors, and my loving parents."

Marana, whose eyes were filled with tears, reached out and hugged her oldest daughter. When she let go, they proceeded through the alley and came out on another street. Evelyn took both of them by the hand and pulled them along past various carriages and people. They were doing fine until Marana's foot got stuck in the spokes of a tiny wagon wheel. She pulled Evelyn towards her and gestured down.

Both Evelyn and Desiree knelt down and tried to pull her free. She yelped in pain and twisted her leg in various positions until she heard a sickening _CRACK_. When she looked down, her ankle was bleeding, and the bones were broken straight through. She shrieked and started crying. Evelyn and Desiree began looking around desperately. Desiree grabbed her mother's arm and kept her up. Evelyn earnestly addressed her with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Desiree, do you think you can get her safely down to the docks? Bring her back to the _Pearl_ and wait for us there." Desiree nodded and slowly pulled her mother along the streets. Marana stifled her cries and tried her best to walk.

When they reached the docks, Jack came running down the gangplank of the _Pearl_. He took Marana into his arms and asked desperately, "What happened to her?"

Desiree wiped off the blood that had gotten onto the hem of her dress. "She caught her ankle in a wagon wheel, and it got broken."

Jack turned sheet-white. "I'll take care of her. Just bring a pail of water from the galley into our cabin." He hastily carried her into their cabin and set her on the bed. When Desiree brought in the pail of water, Jack soaked a cloth and pressed it to his wife's ankle. However, when it first touched her skin, Marana shrieked in pain and backed away from him. Jack stared at her, wide-eyed. He looked lovingly into her tear-filled eyes and touched her face. "Marana…my love…I am sorry that I must cause you pain, but I have to clean that wound. It could get serious. Don't you trust in me? Don't you trust in the bond of the Sparrow?" When he finally got a smile out of her, he reached out and hugged her. When she let go, he went back to cleaning her ankle. He bandaged it as tight as he could without cutting off circulation, placed four small metal rods on top of that, and bandaged over the rods. Proud of his work, he stood up and washed his hands in the leftover water.

"Well, Marana, do you want me to stay here?"

Marana nodded vigorously and took his hands. He sat on a stool next to the bed and smiled down at her. He started talking.

"Marana, I remember the day I met you. My crew found you buried under that pile of rubble, and they brought you aboard my ship. I took care of you and let you sleep in my bed. When you woke up the next morning, I tried to reason with you, but you shoved me away. I took that as a challenge. I love a rebellious streak in a girl. At that moment, I never thought we could be happily married with two daughters. I never thought that one day I would fall madly in love with you.

"However, that all changed when that curse befell you. I was heartbroken, I can tell you that. I couldn't bear seeing you in such pain. I was even contemplating killing myself to save you. But then Bella came to your rescue.

"Not too long later, you had to leave me and return home. That was another heartbreaking moment for me, but then I came to get you, and I was overjoyed. We went on to defeat Lord Beckett and get married.

"But the one thing I am most proud of you for is the fact that you saved my life, as well as Beckett's and Celeise's, when we were stranded in that forest. That was very brave of you, Marana Sparrow. I will never forget your bravery and strong guidance. I'll definitely turn to you the next time I get in trouble." When he looked into her eyes once more, they were filled with tears. She was sobbing. He gently took her into his arms and held her to his chest. She cried softly in his arms, feeling safe and overly happy. When she pulled back, Jack welcomed her into a kiss. She wound her hands through his hair.

Then she heard commotion on deck. She heard several familiar voices. Much to Jack's protest, she stood up and walked slowly out into the fading sunshine. What she saw brought joyful tears to her eyes once more. She was welcomed in a set of strong arms. It was her cousin Paul. She hadn't seen him in years, not since she was seven. He pulled back.

"Marana, it's so good to see you!" He said joyfully. Marana was overwhelmed with happiness that she had not seen since the day she married Jack. Suddenly, two people pushed past him and hugged her. By looking at their hair – one had long, pin-straight blonde hair; and the other had short, wavy brown hair – she could tell who they were. When they pulled back, Marana could see the happy faces of Victoria and Matthew. Victoria (Vicky) pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Marana, we had lost almost all hope of ever seeing you again." Marana could do nothing but smile and wish that she could speak. She knew that none of her cousins were married, only herself and her sisters. Desiree talked about getting married someday, and Grace Anne had sort of decided to remain single.

After a long time of hugging, kissing, and smiles, the sun set and it got darker outside. Marana's cousins had loaded all of their belongings onto the ship already. The crew raised the anchor and the ship sailed off. Everyone went to sleep, except for Marana. She stood out on deck, gazing up at the moon, thinking about various things. She stared from the sky to the ocean to England in the far distance. Her dress blew softly in the wind. She waved good-bye to her old home with a few tears in her eyes. It was like she was waving good-bye to her memories.

After a while, Jack joined her.

"You know, Marana, I'm really glad that this is actually working. I'm glad that your family's here, because I can tell that they're making you happier. I believe we have everyone we need now." He stood next to her and held one of her hands while the other arm was wrapped around her waist.

Marana nodded without taking her gaze from the calm water.

"Now we have to focus on the next step towards getting your voice back."

Marana broke her gaze to stare, confused, at him.

Jack stared back. "Now we must get to the land of the dead." Marana gulped nervously. She had no idea of what it would be like, but she knew it wouldn't be very enjoyable.


	7. Reading and Writing

**Reading and Writing**

"This is maddening!"

Marana looked up from the pile of books she was rifling through to laugh at her husband. He slammed his book shut and saw her laughing. He stood up, crossed the room, and pulled another book from the shelf. His desk was covered with large, heavy books. Marana skimmed through the one in her lap, which was dirty with yellowed pages. She couldn't find anything useful, so she closed it and stacked it neatly on Jack's desk.

Both of them were tired and bored out of their minds. Jack, frustrated, sighed heavily, "There is nothing in here about getting to the land of the dead!"

Marana just met his eyes. Her gaze clearly said 'Jack, if you really want my voice back, you're going to have to make some sacrifices'. He gave her a sweet smile and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Marana laughed again when she saw the look of disgust on his face. One of the things that put them in two separate worlds was that Jack hated reading, and Marana loved it. She had been taught to read when she was only two. So, even though she didn't find what she was looking for, she did enjoy the other information she was getting from Jack's books, like how to make certain types of wine, various Chinese and Japanese sword tricks, and different varieties of traditional English duels.

Finally, Marana found something that was somewhat satisfactory. She shoved the book across the desk so Jack could take a look. He gazed down at the page and read aloud:

"The land of the dead can be reached in a few ways. However, the safest of passages is located _where stone meets water and you are cut off from the rest of the world. Pain and Sorrow will befall you on this perilous journey. _"

Jack was completely wide-eyed at reading that. He closed the book, being careful to fold down the corner of the page (despite Marana's silent protest that it was harmful to the book) and put it back on the shelf. He then took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started scribbling. Marana just sat back and pondered over what Jack had read. What did it mean _where stone meets water and you are ct off from the rest of the world_? She thought for awhile. The only place where she had felt cut off from the rest of the world was that one time when she was exploring a cave with her brother…but that had nothing to do with…

Wait, a cave _must _have been what the book was talking about! When she saw Jack drop the quill and paper, she grabbed them and started writing. Jack stood up and went around the desk so he was behind her. He looked down at the paper and was marveled by how majestic her handwriting was. It was so neat and curly when his was messy and barely legible. Marana must have noticed that, because she leaned back and laughed at what a mess of ink he had made on the paper. Jack just stared at her hand while she wrote. She kept perfect control of the pen, her hand didn't slip like his did, and she didn't leave any ink spots on the paper.

When she was finished and she handed him the paper, he read what she wrote.

_Jack, the book said 'where stone meets rock and you are cut off from the rest of the world'. Pretty much, the only place that fits that description would be a cave. The passage to the land of the dead must lie in a cave, obviously a cave that's in the water, or else there wouldn't be water there. So, we basically have to find a cave that's full of water, and where we're completely cut off from the outside world. I don't know what we'd do then, but at least it's a start._

Jack put the paper down and hugged her around her shoulders, from behind. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Marana, I knew you'd find some logic in this. You've always been my problem solver. I've always known you were intelligent, after you busted me out of jail. That's one of the countless reasons as to why I love you." He gave her a gentle hug and walked calmly out on deck. Marana took the time to do some pleasure reading, seeing as how she was pretty much disabled until her ankle healed. She plucked one of the books from her trunk and settled down on Jack's bed. She could only feel more at ease if Jack was next to her and she had her voice and her ankle was fine. She would just have to settle for what she had.

Her book was titled _Pirates and Scoundrels of the Great Age_. She hadn't opened it in years, and she only gotten about halfway through it. She turned to the page where she had left off and started reading. That particular part of the book talked about a very famous young pirate who sailed the seas more times around than any other pirate of the Great Age. He had narrowly escaped death dozens of times and always managed to win the heart of some wealthy lady. Marana thought, _that sounds like Jack._ She read on, absorbing herself in the man's adventures, until she saw two sentences that made her freeze:

This young adventurer was unfortunately captured and branded. However, his spirit was not broken, and his journeys continued, aboard the _Black Pearl_

Marana was too shocked to say anything. She just stared at those last two sentences. The book was talking about Jack. The book was talking about Jack. The book was talking about Jack. Marana could feel her hands getting sweaty, and her heart suddenly started beating ten times faster than it was supposed to. Her hands left wet marks on the pages because they were so sweaty. She couldn't move because she was so shocked. Unfortunately, before she could pull herself together, Jack walked back into the room to see if she was alright.

"Marana, what happened to you?" he cried out, kneeling next to the bed and holding her in his arms. She cold finally move once she was safe in her husband's arms. He hugged her as tight as he cold without choking her to death as he asked earnestly, "Marana, whatever is the matter? You gave me quite a shock. What did I tell you about worrying?" Marana pulled away from him and stuck the book in his face, with the sketch of his face – that took up a whole page – right in front of him. He stared at it and took it gently from her hands. He read it intently, pacing back and forth as he did so. All she could hear was muttering.

"_And her heart was ripped apart_

_For the man had left with her heart."_

At those two lines, Marana jumped up and grabbed the book from him. She scanned the page he was on and gasped in shock. The title at the top of the page read _Adventurer_. She intently read the words that followed. There was something strange about them. They were _her _words. She had written them.

She frantically grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. She scribbled a few lines on the paper and handed it to Jack.

_That was a poem I wrote when I was sixteen. My mother must have found it when she was in my room. I never had any intention of anyone ever reading it. Jack, I'm sorry if it embarrasses you or anything like that…_

Jack didn't have to read any more. He just dropped the paper and pulled his wife to him. He whispered soothingly to her, "Marana, how could I be embarrassed. That was beautiful. I never thought you were a writer, or a poet at that. I always thought you were just my pirate wife. Not that there's anything wrong with that, because I love you too much." He looked down at her face and saw a smile play across her lips. He kissed her forehead. "Perhaps…you could write another one…for me." She pulled away from him and wrote something else on the paper.

_That was directed at you. Well, maybe not you specifically, but a handsome pirate who could help me find freedom…which turned out to be you, and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity._

Then, biting down on her lip, she added something else.

_And I'm not much of a writer, to tell you the truth. That was just one poem that I wrote, because I was so bent on meeting a pirate. I'm more of a bookworm pirate than a writer. _

Jack pretended to pout when he saw what she wrote. Instead of speaking, he wrote back.

Marana, if a few sentences can draw me in like that, then you have the makings of a great writer deep within you. I want you to let that out. I want you to come out of your comfort zone.

Marana, upon reading this, absentmindedly ran her finger over Jack's words, tracing each letter slowly and thinking about it. She really didn't think she could be a writer, but she admired Jack to all extent, and she trusted his judgment, so maybe he was right. She added a few words.

_Alright, I'll give it a try._

Jack tugged on her hair a little and got a smile out of her.

The following morning, Marana had the beginnings of a poem for Jack to read.

_A flood of clear blue crashing upon the shining rocks_

_A ship out at sea_

_Nothing matters now_

_That her love is gone _

_Many a tear from her eyes_

_Fell to the shining rocks_

_Happiness or joy…_

_Her heart held none_

_Anything to soothe her_

_Anything to make her happy_

_But nothing _

_Would take his place_

_She wandered _

_Along the shore_

_Pining over his soothing words_

_And his handsome face_

That was where Marana left off. When Jack looked admiringly into her dark eyes, he gestured at the paper. "I suppose you stayed up all night to write this."

Marana just giggled and nodded. She hoped Jack wouldn't notice the circles under her eyes. She was surprised when she saw a tear in Jack's eyes. She took the paper and wrote on the back.

_Jack, you said that you want me to be a writer._

To which he replied, "Yes, but I didn't expect it to come so…suddenly. This just goes to show that it in you all along. You just needed someone to lure it out of you." All Marana could do was smile and bask in his praise. Then he stood up and went out on deck. Marana was glad to have the privacy. She wanted to work on the poem some more.

_Great joy_

_Unimaginable happiness_

_Greeted the lovers upon their reunion_

_Many a tear was shed from her and him alike_

_Happiness engulfed them_

_How many lovers in the world_

_Have been so overjoyed_

_When they may see each other _

_After so long a separation?_

_They walked_

_Along the shore_

_By the shimmering rocks_

_And thought_

_They had been apart_

_For a mere four months_

_But it felt like four years_

_After the other they constantly sought_

_But their story is yet to be told_

_As they live happily together now_

_Married _

_But their adventurous spirits still live within them_

Marana showed this to Jack, and he nearly had a heart attack. He could barely make the words come out of his mouth. "You wrote about when you went back to Port Royal to visit your sisters, didn't you?"

Marana scribbled something onto the paper.

_That is true. Although I was happy to see my sisters, I still cried about you quite a lot, a few times a week. It pained me so much to be away from you, when I loved you so passionately._

Marana's words brought tears to his eyes. She took him in her arms and held him close to her. She could hear the steady beating of his heart. She wove her fingers into his hair as he lay in the comfort of his wife's arms.

Finally, one of them had to break the silence. Jack straightened up and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm alright, Marana. I just had a bit of a breakdown after I read those words. I've never seen anything so heartfelt and sweet and beautiful…and…true." She smiled brightly and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Marana tucked the paper with her poem into her trunk, beneath her dresses and on top of her books, where it would be safe.

Then they both stood up. Jack, holding Marana's waist tightly, led her out on deck. She blinked a little, since she hadn't been out in the direct sunshine for a while. When she became accustomed to it, she leaned on the rail and looked out at the ocean. She loved to stare at the gently lapping waves and just lose herself in her thoughts. All she could think about was writing, and how she could add to her poems.

"You know, Marana, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew you'd grow to be a great woman. I knew you'd do something great or fascinating, maybe not as big as building a ship by yourself or something crazy like that, but writing a poem is a start. You could easily broaden that out and become a published author, when we get back home and you have your voice back." Marana winced at the thought of their house. She missed the days when all she did was dance on the beach with her husband and take care of her children. She missed those days, but she would have to learn to deal with crisis when she was struck with it. It was part of being strong. It was part of being married to Jack. Once you're married to Jack Sparrow, she observed, you change completely from a shy, self-absorbed teenager to a brave and strong woman. She had big dreams.

Marana Sparrow had big dreams that only Jack Sparrow could help her fulfill.


	8. The Cave

**The Cave**

Every day, Marana wrote more and more poetry, and got more and more praise from Jack. The days passed by like that for weeks until, one morning, Marana woke up to Jack shaking her.

"Marana, come quick, you need to see this. I think we've arrived."

She looked puzzled, but Jack just pulled her up and helped her walk out on deck. He pointed out at a wall of rock that stretched out for what seemed like forever. Marana looked at him all puzzled again. He sighed and pulled out his compass. When he opened it, it pointed right at an opening in the rocks. She took it and, sure enough, it pointed at the same place. She closed it and handed it back to him with a surge of bravery in her heart. She would finally get her voice back.

Jack told her to wait right where she was, and then he disappeared below deck. When he came back out, he had every other member of Marana's family with him. Most of them were still in nightgowns, and only a few were fully dressed.

Jack addressed all of them, as well as Marana.

"Well, this is the point where every single one of you has been brought together to accomplish a great task. Marana's future depends on each and every one of you, each and every member of her family. You all need to be strong, you all need to be brave, and you all need to trust each other. This will be the most important thing any of you have ever done. Are you with me? Correction, are you with Marana?"

For a while, the group was silent.

A steady breeze blew. It was a little chilly. Marana stared at the group with tears in her eyes. Her gaze went from Desiree to Grace, to Sasha, Grace Anne, Evelyn, Marilyn, Carina, Paul, Matthew, Victoria, Andrew, Jordan, Marie, and Jack. Everyone stared silently at her and Jack.

Finally, Evelyn stepped forward.

"Aye," she said proudly.

"Aye!" Grace Anne joined in.

"We're with you, Mother!" Desiree brushed her hair out of her face.

"For Marana…and our family!" said Carina and Marilyn together.

"For the girl we've always loved!" said Paul.

"Aye," came the voices of everyone else joined together. They all started cheering. As a group, they walked up to her. Each one had something to say to Marana.

Sasha came first. "Marana, all I can say is that you've been one of the most wonderful sisters in the world, and I love you very much."

Then came Grace Anne and Desiree, "Mother, if it weren't for you and Father, we would never have been born. Thank you for bringing us into this world."

Then Evelyn: "I just want to say…thank you for being a great cousin."

And Marilyn and Carina: "We've always admired your strength, Marana. We want you to be happy."

And Matthew and Paul: "Don't give up hope, Marana. We've got your back."

And Victoria: "I never thought you would grow to be so beautiful and strong. You've turned into a great woman."

And, finally, Grace: "I could never have a more perfect twin sister. You're the nest one there is!"

Once again, Marana gazed out at her family. It was a Lark family attribute that the women were strong and beautiful, while the men were always brave and handsome. She clutched Desiree and Grace Anne to her sides. The group separated into the small family groups. The Sparrows, the Larsons, the Westons, and the rest of the Larks, together, made a family, and it was more than Marana could ever wish for. Jack addresses everyone once more, while he held his family to him,

"Now, are we ready to save Marana's voice?" The group exploded in cheering and clapping. One by one, they all came up and hugged Marana and Jack. Among the cheering, Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"Captain, sir, is it time?"

Jack said back, "Yes, it is time. Set sail, into the cave!"

Marana proudly walked up to the helm and took the wheel. She turned it sharply, so the _Pearl _was sailing right into the cave. Everyone, except Jack, went to change into better clothes. Marana changed into her favorite clothes. She kept her head high and her eyes forward. A shadow fell over them. The _Pearl_ cut through the water gently but steadily as it progressed into further darkness. Marana left the wheel to Jack and went into their cabin. She grabbed a candle and went back on deck. Slowly, she lit every lantern on the ship, until the _Pearl_ was flooded by tiny flames. With the sails full of air and the lanterns lit, Marana felt the true beauty of her husband's ship. She admiringly stroked the smooth railing and ascended up the stairs. She rejoined Jack at the helm and took over at the wheel. Wearing a tight navy blue shirt with loose sleeves and a tight leather band slightly above each elbow; a knee-length navy blue skirt with black embroidery; a wide, armor-plated belt; brown sea boots; a black tricorn hat; and gem-studded vambraces, she felt like a true pirate captain.

She gathered her hair into a tight bun. Her bangs hung down on the sides of her forehead. She had a determined look on her face. She was going to find her voice. She knew it was time. From behind, Jack placed his hand over her womb. She wasn't very far along, about two months. Jack had originally thought they would be at sea for roughly nine months. But most of that time would have been spent gathering relatives, which wasn't a problem for Jack, since he was the last of his family.

The ship sailed into further darkness.

Eventually, they came to an end in the tunnel they were sailing through. Jack asked quietly, "Great, what now?"

Everyone came out on deck to see what was wrong. They all gaped at the wall.

"We're lost," Marilyn stated.

"No, we can't be lost," Jack retorted. He pulled out his compass and opened it. It pointed straight at the wall. Marana left the wheel to Gibbs. She and Jack walked slowly out to the bow, followed by everyone else. She grabbed a rope and carefully climbed out onto the bowsprit. Jack followed behind her, tying ropes around their waists. Very slowly, they inched their way out to the end. Marana, in front of Jack, reached out with a cautious hand and brushed her finger along the wall. She grabbed a lantern that hung nearby and held it up in front of her face. She could see something on the wall, something that looked like faint engravings. She lightly traced over them. As she pondered over what they could be, she remembered something from one of Jack's books.

She inched backwards and climbed down from the bowsprit. She darted into their cabin and went immediately to the bookshelf. She earnestly scanned the shelf until she found the right one. Marana pulled down a small and dusty book about the size of her hand and skimmed through the pages. There were symbols on the pages, each one accompanied by an English letter. Without a moment to spare, she hurried back outside and up the stairs to the bowsprit. She climbed up, tied the rope to her waist, and pulled herself down to the end, followed by Jack. When she saw the symbols again, she began to translate them.

First, there was one that looked like a circle with an X in the center. She scanned the pages of the book and found that it was an A. She scribbled that on the side of the page.

A CAVE

Everyone watched in awe.

"What's she doing?" inquired Paul.

"I don't know," Victoria replied.

"I think she's decoding it. There was something written on the wall." said Evelyn.

They stared at her in silence. All they could hear was their own steady breathing, and the occasional scratch of Marana's quill.

A CAVE OF LIGHT LEADS

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She held the lantern up to the wall and squinted at the letters. There were lines and lines of them, all chiseled into the rough stone.

A CAVE OF LIGHT LEADS TO WHAT YOU WANT MOST. 

An eerie glow seemed to come from within the rock. As Marana translated more and more of the message, more and more of the glow came from the wall.

A CAVE OF LIGHT LEADS TO WHAT YOU WANT MOST. IT DRAWS YOU IN, AND YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK OUT. PAST THE STONE, THE ROCK, THE GLOW, YOU WILL FIND YOUR TRUE DESIRE. THERE IS NO TURNING BACK IN THIS WORLD OF DARKNESS. DO NOT LOSE HOPE, OR YOU WILL LOSE YOURSELF.

Marana had translated the whole thing. She slowly mouthed the words she had written. When she closed the book, there was a deep rumbling sound coming from within the wall. Jack slid down along the bowsprit and climbed down, pulling Marana with him. The rumbling grew louder. A circle of light traced around the rock. It got wider and wider. A vertical line of golden light split the wall halfway. The wall began to split into two pieces. They separated and revealed a large, rounder cave. The cave was aglow with light. Marana was awestruck. In the center of the cave was a jagged rock that jutted out of the water. On the rock was something that sent off a silvery glow. Jack spoke out,

"I'll go see what it is."

Marana laid her hand on his as he was about to jump off of the ship. She mouthed, "I'll go." Jack stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss. She climbed up onto the railing, took a deep breath, and dove expertly into the water. She shivered as the icy cold cut through her skin. As fast as she could, she climbed up onto the rock. She shivered uncontrollably. Marana staggered up to where the silver glow was. A round mass of the glow surrounded a medium-sized key. It had an ornate design on it, and it had two stems. She slowly reached out and took it. She took a moment to trace over the design. Then she heard more rumbling.

Standing up quickly, she noticed that a waterfall was growing at the end of the cave. It grew, until the rock she was standing on jutted out over it. The _Pearl _was slipping towards the edge. Jack was shouting,

"Marana, quickly, grab the rope!" He tossed a rope towards her, but she couldn't reach it. The ship was beginning to fall over the edge. "MARANA, JUST JUMP!" Jack screamed at her. She took a deep breath and took a running jump from the rock. By stretching her hand as far as she could, she managed to grab the rope. Unfortunately, her wet hand slipped, and the rope fell from her grasp. "MARANA!" Jack screamed.

Marana was screaming as well, as she tumbled over the waterfall, along with the ship.


	9. The Mystery Box

**The Mystery Box**

Marana had swum up to the surface of a sunny ocean. She was completely surrounded by water. She couldn't see the _Black Pearl_ anywhere.

She couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears. She was separated from Jack, and she still hadn't found her voice. In agony, she ducked under the water. Then she spotted something strange. Not too far beneath her, there was a break in the water. The water just ended, and below it was a long sandy stretch. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she began to swim down towards it. Maybe she would find Jack and the rest of her family. She swam as fast as she could, but it was hard to. The water pressure was closing in on her. Finally, when she felt like she would be crushed for sure, she slipped through the water and began to fall.

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a bed of sand. She opened her eyes and saw the water far above her. She was too tired to do anything, so she just closed her eyes. Eventually, she felt someone pull her up and hug her. Her eyes snapped open. Jack was sitting right in front of her. She happily threw her arms around him and kissed him strongly on his cheek.

He took her hands and pulled her up. She looked around and saw that they were on a little island. The _Pearl_ had dropped anchor along the coast (there was another ocean below the one above them), and Marana's family surrounded her. Smiling, she jumped into Jack's arms again. He laughed and cried a little at the same time. He began to brush the clumps of sand from her face and hair. She was just happy to be alive, and that her family was alive too.

She reached down to Jack's belt and took his compass. She lifted the lid and gazed at the dial. Then she took out the key. The compass pointed somewhere far to the east. The key suddenly erupted in a green glow and a straight line shot out from it, in the same direction as the compass. Satisfied, she closed the compass, tied it to her belt, and strode towards the _Pearl_. Everyone else followed her. They all boarded, and the crew took to their stations. Marana stood at the helm and took the wheel. She steered with one hand and held the key with the other. Once the anchor was pulled up and they began to sail off, she started steering.

Jack came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He wrapped that arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek gently. She just smiled and stared straight ahead. Drops of water fell from her hair. She was still wet, and still covered with sand, but she was happy nevertheless.

The _Pearl_ continued silently for the better part of the day. The sun was just beginning to set when the green path ended. It just ended. She couldn't see any reason for it to end…it just…ended. Marana leaned over the rail and looked down into the water. Jack was next to her. She could see something. It was a round, flat circle of light. It sort of bobbed on the surface of the water, right below where the green path ended. Without thinking first, she jumped over the rail and into the water.

"Marana, what do you think you're doing?" Jack shouted after her.

Marana just swam up to the circle and examined it. In the very center of it was a lump of sapphire. She couldn't help but notice that it exactly matched the sapphires on her engagement ring. She examined the gem all over and found a keyhole in it. It had two small holes, for a double-stemmed key. She pulled out the key and inserted it into the hole. After a little _**click**_she felt the water start to churn. A whirlpool began to form. Jack tossed her a rope. Before she could get back to the ship, she and the _Pearl_ were sucked down into the whirlpool.

Marana couldn't hear anything but screaming. She managed to grab onto the rope, which Jack tugged as hard as he could. He pulled Marana into his arms and held her as tight as he possibly could. The ship was pulled down, farther and farther, towards a light at the end of the whirlpool. Jack shouted over the screams, "I love you, Marana!"

Then everything was black.

Marana couldn't feel anything except Jack's arms around her. She didn't know where they were. All she knew was that her ankle was throbbing violently. She sat up and stretched. Jack sat up as well.

They were in another cave, one that was shaped like a lagoon framed with palm trees. They were on a sandy stretch. Everyone was scattered along the sand. Marana was the first to stand up. She turned around slowly and saw a pile of gem-studded rocks. Atop the rocks was a gold-and-silver-gilded black box. She recognized the box from when the _Flying Dutchman _had appeared on their beach. She walked slowly towards it.

The box was open. She looked down and saw that there was a deep purple substance being stirred around inside the box. A voice that sounded like Marana's was speaking,

"_You have discovered the secret of the Mystery Box. Your voice returns to you._" Jack came up to her just as the substance began to snake out of the box. It slithered into Marana's mouth. She could hear indiscernible words being spoken. She closed her eyes and let her voice fill her. The box shut when all of the purple was gone and back inside Marana. Everyone slowly began to crowd around her. Jack looked into her eyes.

"Well, how do you feel? Are you alright?"

She just dropped to the ground. Jack sunk to his knees, crying. "No!" He cradled her head in his arms.

"Jack…I feel good." Jack suddenly let go of her.

"What did you say, love?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said…I feel good."

"Oh, thank God Almighty!" He helped Marana get up, and then he hugged her incredibly tight. He twirled her around and kissed her passionately. Her family was cheering and throwing their hats in the air. Marana had tears flooding her eyes. She couldn't believe she had her voice back.

"Jack, I love you so much!" She shouted happily.

For a while, all she could hear was cheering and clapping.

She looked at the box on the rocks. She walked up to it and closed it. "We should probably take this with us." She picked it up. To her surprise, it was extremely heavy. She and everyone else boarded the _Pearl_. Marana placed the box on Jack's desk. When she emerged on deck, the anchor had been pulled up, and they began to sail off.

She walked up to the helm and took Jack's compass. She opened it and glanced at the dial. It was pointing to a narrow passage that led out of the cave. She grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply. Jack came up behind her.

"You're a brave woman, Marana. I couldn't be more proud of you." She just smiled at him.

"Jack, even though you say that almost every day, it still makes me happy. Now, let's focus on getting out of here."

She took the wheel again and stared straight forward. She had her voice back, she had Jack by her side, and she still had her family. They sailed smoothly from the cave and into the narrow tunnel. The air got colder, and it was pitch black. One by one, the crew lit the lanterns, so the ship was full of little flames again. She stood proudly, her hair blowing softly in the flicker of a breeze that passed by them. She could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"We're almost there, boys!" she shouted happily. The crew suddenly started cheering. Grace Anne and Desiree walked up the stairs and stood on either side of their mother.

They came to the opening at the end of the cave. When the ship emerged into the sunlight, she noticed that they were in the exact spot where they had been before they first entered the cave. Everyone started cheering. Hats flew through the air, and gunshots rang out. Among the cheering, Marana heard someone shout,

"Captain Lark!"

Marana smiled and basked in everyone's praise.

They sailed away from the cave and into the open ocean. Marana addressed her family.

"You know, Desiree, Grace, and Jack, I could never have done this without you. You really are the best husband and daughters I could ask for."

Desiree raised a finger and pointed out, "Soon we'll be a family of four!" she pointed at her mother's growing belly. Marana just laughed and hugged both of her daughters, and then Jack. Then there a big family group hug. Marana couldn't have been happier. When everyone let go of her, she looked out at the ocean.

"I suppose we should return everyone to Port Royal and London before we go home." She was in the middle of turning the ship when she saw something in the distance. The water was bubbling. She knew what it was. She earnestly shouted, "Desiree, Grace, go into our cabin and lock the doors." Then she shouted to the rest, "Everyone except for the crew, get below deck and stay there!"

Once everyone was safe, she turned back to the ocean. She saw the _Flying Dutchman _burst out of the water. Water spilled from it as it turned and sailed towards them.

Marana drew her sword just as Davy Jones materialized in front of her.

"I see you've gotten your voice back," Davy Jones snarled at her. Marana smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I have," she replied.

"Well, we'll see about that."

He drew his sword and swung it at her. After an expert block from Marana, they began dueling. Jack just watched in both awe, because Marana was such a skilled fighter, and fear, because he knew she had a baby within her. Marana was shouting,

"What do you want of me?"

Jones pushed her back. "Your voice belongs in the box!" Marana swung at him again. Among the sounds of their swords clashing, Jack went into his cabin and grabbed the box, which he brought out on deck. However, he dropped it onto the deck when he saw Marana's sword being held steady. Quickly, he drew his own and tossed it to her.

With two swords, which was a tremendous advantage, she easily overpowered Jones and knocked the sword out of his hand.

He slowly picked up the box and opened it. He held it close to Marana's face. Her voice began to leak back out into the box. Jack couldn't bear it.

"Not again," he walked up, grabbed the box, and with Marana's help, he held it to Jones' face instead. Instead of his voice coming out, his face just twisted in pain. He screamed angrily and whacked the box away. It thudded onto the deck and closed tightly.

Marana stared at it in surprise.

"Well, that was interesting, but you've lost again, Sparrow and Lark."

Marana was bewildered. "It didn't take your voice…did it?"

"No, it didn't. It can't take mine, but it can still take yours." He lifted the box again and held it to her face. He waited a while, but nothing happened.

Marana couldn't resist. "See, you wretch…it didn't take your voice, but it prevented you from taking mine."

Angrily, he dropped it. He was about to draw his sword, but decided against it. He just snarled, "This won't be the end of it, Sparrow," and disappeared.

- - - - - - -

Marana and Jack returned everyone to their homes ad sailed back to their little beach house, where Marana gave birth to her first son, Jonathan Evan Taylor Sparrow.

Years later, Marana became a published author and poet. Desiree grew up to have two one daughter, and Grace Anne had a son.

And so the Sparrow family lived on…


End file.
